


【殤浪】 雨潺潺

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: 阿浪生賀小短篇。





	【殤浪】 雨潺潺

 

 

初春時節，寒意仍未褪盡，倘若再加上累日連綿的雨季，更是料峭逼人。所幸，在這簡陋客棧中，衾被雖是冷硬，身旁卻有火熱的溫度暖著，窗外傳來淅淅瀝瀝的雨聲，纖細柔軟，聽在樂師善聽音律的雙耳中，宛如大自然為他精心譜寫的助眠曲，濕潤的空氣似乎給鴉羽似的雙睫添了太多重量，眼皮輕輕掀動幾下，卻始終沒有睜開來。

雨點沿著長長的屋簷滑落，如滴漏更數，時間便當真化做了字面上的浮光掠影，稀薄的日光淺地不能再淺，一吋一吋從容地在房內掠過。那自然沒有逃過男人鷹隼般的目光，但他也僅是不動如山，有一下、沒一下地撫慰著單薄的腰背，輕輕地揉按。

 

「……什麼時候了？」淡灰的天色，分不出時辰。待得意識到往日一早便會大呼小叫，簡直可權作鬧鈴的言靈琵琶還絲毫沒有動靜，樂師迷迷糊糊地問。

「還早，你多睡點。」

「不是說，還要向東……」這般半夢半醒模樣，甚是少見。平日裡，青年話雖不多，但字字皆是斷金截玉，義無反顧──正如他捧給他的一片真心。

「啊，是要向東。不過那只是條線索，不是什麼急迫的事。」說罷，又壓低了嗓子，在青年敏感耳畔輕道：「更何況，昨天夜裡，我可太累啦……」

說是這樣說了，但不知聽見沒有，口稱疲累的男人眼中卻並無半分睡意，卻是青年幾度掙了掙，似是要起，卻只是將自己挪到了一處更舒適的所在，沉沉伏在男人胸膛睡去。

也許是霪雨之故，青年上半的短髮此刻猶帶著濕氣，新鮮柔軟如春草，那焰色也不似平日張揚，幾縷幾縷茸茸地貼在額上、頰上，睡時壓地緊了，撥去了還落下一點紅印。

在市井江湖傳言裡從來和他成對出現的青年，縱然在武學上稍遜於他，但若考慮到在其他方面的諸多出色技藝，足以和他在行動上分別獨當一面，人們常常便忽略了青年的年紀其實較他輕上許多的事實。唯有在某些時刻，才會坦蕩地放任自己顯露出青澀的模樣，使得男人胸中的柔軟宛如潮漲，淹沒心肺，一如此時。

曾經情意過於洶湧，使得中間的友情一度無處安放。

但他仍是一無所懼地跟著他旅行。

走到國界之外、千里之外，不會傷心也無謂疲憊，一直遠到天涯海角的地方。

但今日……男人自覺口笨舌拙，說不清這許多來龍去脈。

可以肯定的是，今日不需遠行，可以去哪裡，也可以哪都不去。也或許，去看青年到此處還不及細賞的善籟的鳥、濃豔的花。不知青年是否醒著，亦或是猶在夢中，男人不緊不慢地說，低沈渾厚的嗓音混入了冷冷雨聲，或許就會這麼一同溫柔蜿蜒地流入青年夢中。

可以肯定的是，今日這樣的場景，已不再只有青年夢中得見。

 

「……」

「醒了。想吃點什麼？」

「燒餅……」聲音雖小，但幾乎是直覺反射的答覆。

「不，今天不吃燒餅。」男人否定的聲音裡似乎摻了點苦笑，「只是應急方便的食物，可別誤會我對美食的品味啊。」

「殤想吃什麼、就吃什麼……」

「……」

漓漓的雨點或急或徐，涓涓滴滴，只男人依舊巍然不動，彷彿匯聚了全世界的耐心，願意陪他虛耗這如夢境般的幸福時光。

 

「……吃鴨，雪白雪白的那種。」悶悶的聲音，聽不出是因為睡意，或是因為埋在了厚實的胸口。

「好。就吃雪白雪白的那種。」

「……」所以，今天到底是什麼日子？

百發百中的直覺告訴他，確實有什麼事情不似平日。於是前一刻還慵懶蜷伏的青年，下一刻便如靈貓般一個翻身，掀起被褥，逕直跪坐到了男人腿上，一雙綠瑩瑩眼睛直勾勾地盯住他。

接收到青年無聲的質疑，男人不禁失笑，做個舉手扶額的姿態，拉過被單，重新蓋住青年光裸的肩頭。

「是你的大日子。」

「生日快樂，巫謠。」

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 年一過就人仰馬翻，拼小命擠出一篇生賀，阿浪跟殤叔一定要幸福啊啊啊啊啊｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д`)ﾉﾟ｡


End file.
